¿Quién te gusta?
by Allison95
Summary: Nunca pensó que Hinamori le preguntaría algo como éso, tan de repente. "—¿Quién te gusta, Karin-chan?" Sus sentidos se le congelaron y no tuvo más opción que mirar como tonta hacia otro lado. KarinHina xD (Regalo atrazado para: Yui Ryushira)


Buenos días a todos!

Emmm, no sé que poner aquí ._. Pero bueno, como -supongo- ya leyeron el summary, ¿no? Sabran que es un KarinHina, ¿verdad? *-* Amo esta pareja!

Se lo quería dedicar a Yui Ryushira, porque hace una semana -creo- fue su cumpleaños y no le di nada! T.T

Todos los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solamente los rapto por un rato :3

* * *

**¿Quién te gusta?**

Trató de regular su respiración, nuevamente, inútilmente. Su amiga era una completa descarada, una muy cruel por cierto. Vió con nerviosismo por el espejo cómo su muy querida amiga -con una gran sonrisa plantada en la cara- le cepillaba su lacio y largo cabello negro con mucha delicadeza. Suspiró con pesar y entrecerró los ojos. No, su amiga no era la cruel descarada. ¡La cruel descarada era Yuzu!

¡Condenada niñita que se fue a hacer las compras!

No... Debía calmarse, sabía perfectamente que, su tierna hermana, no sabía que Hinamori vendría sin nada que hacer aquí, a su casa. Aunque de ser así, de seguro igual, la habría dejado a su suerte con la dulce castaña. Bueno, eran mejores amigas, no había nada de malo en que se queden solas en su casa, ¿verdad? No había nada de malo, ¿verdad?

...

Pero... ¡¿A quién diablos trataba de engañar?! ¡Por supuesto que era malo! ¡Ella simplemente no podía evitar comportarse como estúpida cada vez que su amiga le sonreía de esa forma tan, tan... ARGH! _Calma, Kurosaki Karin, calma... _ La calma ante todo.

— Karin-chan —Momo la llamó un poco asustada—. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer caras raras? Das miedo... —afirmó graciosamente, temblando.

— ¿Caras Raras? —se vio en el espejo—. ¡¿Te estás burlando de mi rostro?!

—Por supueso que no, es sólo que hace unos segundos hacías muecas feas. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió. Dejó de cepillar el cabello de su amiga, para colocar sus manos en los hombros de ella—. Pero en realidad, la cara de Karin-chan es muy linda —comentó con pura inocencia, mirando al espejo que las reflejaba.

Ahora sí, Karin quería que el mundo se la tragara, pero como éso era imposible... Cerró sus ojos fuertemente debido a la pena que sentía. Su cara le ardía como nunca y era por culpa de ese pequeño y tierno comentario que le había dado nada más y nada menos que, Momo. En serio... ¿Es qué acaso esa chica no tenía ni un poco de piedad por ella? Al parecer, solo la quería ver humillándose...

De pronto, sintió un pequeño y suave tacto sobre su frente, éso la hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par con brusquedad.

— Qué raro, estás muy roja... —se preocupó—. ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¡Po-Por supuesto que si! —respondió tartamudeando, apartando la mano de la castaña como si quemara, avergonzada.

— ¿En serio? —dudó por esa extraña reacción, haciendo un pequeño mohín, para luego suspirar—. Sí tú lo dices... —dijo, mientras cogía una pequeña liga para atar el cabello de la chica de ojos ónix.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual la castaña dudaba entre hacerle una especial y peculiar pregunta a su amiga o no. Pensó por unos segundos más y se decidió...

— ¿Quién te gusta, Karin-chan? —preguntó sin rodeo alguno, fue muy directa y éso tomó a la Kurosaki por desprevenida.

— ¡¿Po-Po-Po-Por qué d-de la na-nada pregu-guntas éso?! —respondió con otra pregunta al borde del colapso nervioso. La castaña se extrañó y se mantuvo pensativa por unos segundos.

— Hace uno días, las chicas me preguntaron quién me gustaba y pues, me acabo de acordar de la pregunta y quise hacertela a ti —respondió sin la menor importancia—. ¿Quién te gusta? —volvió a preguntar.

—...

—...

—...

— ¿No planeas quedarte callada en serio, o sí?

—...

—...

—...

— ¡Moooo, Karin-chan! ¡Respóndeme!

— ¡Nadie! ¿Feliz? No me gusta nadie... —mintió, girando la cabeza para otro lado para ya no verle la cara de cachorro degollado a Hinamori. Esa era la carita que siempre terminaba sacándole las verdades...

— ¿En serio? —preguntó insatisfecha—. No te creo... ¡Debe gustarte alguien!

—...

— ¿De verdad no te gusta nadie?

—...

— Hmmm... Entonces... ¿Qué tipo de chico te gusta?

—... ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

— Me da curiosidad —respondió con simpleza, a la vez que terminaba de amarrarle el cabello a su amiga.

— Pues... —bajó sus parpados y suspiró con resignación—. Mi tipo sería una persona muy dulce, sensible y amable que me acapte tal como soy. Aún si resulto molestosa, tendría que soportarme —dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

— Ohh... ¡Te deseo mucha suerte encontrándolo! Últimamente no he visto al tipo dulce y sensible, de hecho, creo que ya se están extinguiendo... —rió graciosamente.

— Ya lo encontre, y sé que no se está extinguiendo...

Y con eso, Hinamori sólo confirmó sus sospechas.

— ¡Ya ves! ¡Sí te gusta alguien, Karin-chan! ¿Quién es? ¡Dime, dime, dime! —chillaba con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

— No importa quién es —dijo, mirando hacia otro lado—. De todas maneras, nunca se fijaría en mí.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¡Tú eres muy linda! Además, eres una mujer muy fuerte y-

— A esa persona le gustan los hombres.

—...

—...

— ¿Es Gay? —preguntó con un tic en su ojo. Su amiga sí que tenía muy mala suerte para enamorarse de un homosexual...

— Eh... Bueno, sí —contestó algo abrumada a la vez que se le escurría una gotita de sudor por la frente.

_¿Hinamori... Gay?_ Bueno, etto...

— Y... ¿A ti quién te gusta? —preguntó dejando el incómodo tema de antes.

— La verdad... Nadie —contestó muy sonriente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de Yukio o Hitsugaya? —nombró al molesto rubio que se la pasaba jugando con su PSP todo el día y al mejor amigo de Hinamori. Hinamori siempre hablaba con ellos. Aunque ahora... Estaban muy distantes.

— Eh... —los ojos de Hinamori se pusieron en blanco y sudó frío—. No... No pasa nada con ellos...

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó algo interesada al ver el traumante rostro de Momo.

— Ah, pues... —Iba a responder, pero de sólo imaginarse nuevamente a Yukio y Hitsugaya besándose apasionadamente detrás de un árbol, la hizo sentirse algo asquiada.

No es que discriminara a los homosexuales, es solo que... Tampoco le gustaba ver como dos chicos intercambiaban saliva de forma tan... _abrumadora_ como ésa.

— Simplemente, no son mi tipo —dijo, riendo nerviosa.

— Ah, bueno... Por lo menos ya me ahorre un problema —comentó la pelinegra con enorme alivio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Como no te gusta ningún chico, no tengo que preocuparme por si alguno te hace daño.

— ¿Preocuparte? ¿A ti te importaría sí un chico me hiciese daño? —preguntó la chica de orbes chocolates con un poco de asombro.

— ¡Por supesto que si! ¡Tú solo dime quién te hizo daño y yo me encargare de patearle el trasero! —exclamó con orgullo y una gran curva en sus labios.

— Eh... —y por unos segundos, la pelinegra se fijó en la mirada divertida que le mandaba la castaña.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó algo asustada por esa miradita que tenía Hinamori.

— Es que... Eres una amiga tan buena y tierna conmigo —sonrió dulcemente y la abrazó, dejando a Karin super roja y con la respiración entrecortada—. ¡Por éso te quiero tanto, Karin-chan! —vociferó con gracia, para después depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de la Kurosaki, quién abrió sus ojos como platos.

—...

¡PROCK!

— ¡EH! ¡Karin-chan! —la llamó preocupada, ya que la pelinegra había caído desmallada con una sonrisa de boba realmente rara en la cara—. ¡Despierta! —pidió con lagrimillas en los ojos, saqueándola de un lado a otro—. ¡KARIN-CHAAAAAAN!

* * *

Ok... No sé sí está bien escrito, tampoco soy buena fanficker, pero... Varias me pidieron que haga más KarinHina xD Y no pude evitar escribir ésto! Además se me hizo divertido ver a una Karin embobada xD Pobre Momo... Mató a Karin de un infarto xD

Aquí, Karin es la que está enamorada de Momo. Y como dije en mi otro fic, solo en un fic largo haría que Momo se enamore de mi futbolista favorita :3 Pero tengan en cuenta que esta vez... ¡Karin no sufrió! ;) Es más, Hinamori la mató de alegría con el besito xDD Bueno...

Ellas dos no se conocen y sin embargo, yo creo que serían mejores amigas EwE Pero... ¡Vamos! Me gusta el Yuri, y estas dos son tan... KYAAA! Simplemente veo el KarinHina como una hermosa pareja Yuri :3 Se complementan xDD

¡Feliz Cumple Atrazado, Yui Ryushira! Esperó que te haya gustado y si no... Bueno pues, qué pena xDD Ok no, me sentiría mal T.T

BAY!


End file.
